Sasuke's Forgotten Sister
by Fozy's sister
Summary: Himeka is one day playing with Sasuke, when she is attacked. Himeka runs away and gets help. Watch as she gets a new identety, and will Sasuke ever find out who she is now?
1. Chapter 1

_2 kids were silently playing __in the forest, a girl and a boy, both of them was 5-6 years old, the boy had black hair that was spiky at the back, eyes as black as the night, a blue neck t-shirt and white khaki pants, Uchiha Sasuke from the famous Uchiha clan_

_The girl had blood red hair that reached her lower back, blood red eyes with a slitted pupil, a pair of red fox ears and tail, Very short orange pants and an orange tank- top, her name was Uchiha Himeka _

_T__hey kept playing with each other until some kunai and shuriken was threw in front of them. Sasuke hurried to take Himeka behind him to protect her._

_They waiter until two ninjas jumped in front of them, one of them stepped in front of the other and said in a commanding voice ''Give us the girl, boy'' he had short black hair that reached his shoulders,cold green eyes, wrappings around the neck and his arms, with headband around his left leg while his kunai pounds were on his right. He had the normal chunnin clothes and shoes, _

_His partner had Dark green hair that were in a ponytail, icy blue eyes, wrapping on his right arm where is headband also was located,his kunai pound on the left side and a katana on his right, he also had the same chunnin clothes, _

_Sasuke didn't let Himeka go ''Why do you want my Hime-chan?'' he asked._

_When Sasuke was younger__, his parents had adopted Himeka as a sister to Sasuke and Itachi, so Sasuke could get a play mate while Itachi could get a sister who would help him with different things_

''_Hime-chan?'' The green haired guy started to laugh ''that Demon isn't your sister'' He laughed more ''let me help you get ride of it'' He stopped laughing and took the katana up, he started to run to Himeka, not caring that Sasuke was in front of her. Not wanting Sasuke to get hurt,she acted fast, she pushed him aside and got hit by the katana at the shoulder, The green haired guy and the black haired guy didn't expect that, she punched the green haired guy away before taking the katana out from her shoulder. Himeka then ran out from the forest, she kept running until..._

Beep, beep, beep

Waking up, Himeka panted, she was covered in sweat and kept replaying the scene, after she ran away, a couple off months later 'Itachi' killed the clan and Sasuke got unsocial, she had been sad by the news but knew that it wasn't true. She looked at the clock and saw that she would be late if she didn't hurry

Springing up, she changed to an orange jumpsuit. Taking a scroll with some girl clothes, if she needed it, She activated a seal so she turned into a boy, The boy had sun yellow hair, blue eyes, and his name was Uzumaki Naruto,

Taking his keys (I'm going to say him, he or his until he is Himeka again) he ran out and locked his door, after he did that he ran to the academy

Entering the classroom he looked around before he saw a free seat beside Sasuke, Naruto sat beside Sasuke,

Not even five minutes later a pink haired and yellow haired girl stood and glared at him ''Move out of the way Naruto no Baka!'' Screamed the pink haired girl whose name was Sakura, his 'supposed' crush, before she shoved him out of the way.

She then tried take the seat where Naruto was before, Fighting with the blond girl, Named Ino, for the right of the seat.

Angry at being pushed, Naruto got up and sat on the table facing Sasuke, _' if only I could tell him who I really was' _he thought sadly.

He kept staring until someone behind him pushed him so he came face to face and… lips to lips with Sasuke, Spring back he tried to act like he was throwing up, while blushing so much he could put shame on a girl he knew. Until he heard some fist cracking behind him, Looking he couldn't help but scream as loud as he could,

A few minutes later you could see Naruto with blue, red and yellow bruises all over him, He sighed and looked at Sasuke. He had just gotten over the beating

he then heard Iruka coming into the room, he stood in front of the class with a stack of paper in his hands,''Welcome to your last lesson here in this classroom'' He began ''I first want to say congratulation to you and hope you a good future in the world of ninjas'' He then held the stack of paper up ''I will now read up who will be in which team and with who as a sensei''

''On team 1 is...Team 2...'' It when like that for a moment

''On team 7 are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…'' The pink haired girl slumped and sighed while looking down, _'Not Naruto…'_ while Naruto sprang up, not betraying what he really felt, he then sat down again and sighed _'I wish I acted that I 'love' Hinata, she isn't a girl at least' _ ''And Uchiha Sasuke'' Sakura sprang up happy while Naruto placed his head on the table trying not to hold himself back so he wouldn't hug Sasuke out of happiness, Not taking it any more Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back and hugged his neck so he didn't fall off, after a few minutes of silence he realised what he did and ran out of the room and out from the academy blushing,

Everybody kept looking at the door and Sasuke, Sakura was all red in the head by anger, Sasuke didn't do anything, he had gone silence after Naruto had hugged him, it reminded him Himeka when they were small, Sighing he stood up and walked out of the room trying to find Naruto,

- With Himeka/Naruto -

Naruto stood on the Hokage Mountain. Looking around he didn't see or feel anybody nearby so he let the seal deactivate, Standing in her original form, she shook her head before she took the scroll up from her pocket and changed into the clothes she had taken with her

It was a copy of the clothes she had on THAT day, the day she ran away, Sighing she looked down on the village, She was on the fourths head, the one she normally sat one when she was feeling sad and needed help. Sighing she leaned back on one of the spikes and closed her eyes, listening to the things around her

She was slowly entering meditation to stop thinking about what happened until she felt an other persons aura. Himeka then looked behind her and saw, to her surprised, Sasuke.

He stood like a statue, white in the face while his hands shook slightly ''Hi-Himeka?'' he asked lowly, scared that it only was a illusion, almost ready to make hand seal to dispell it.

Smiling Himeka stood and smiled to Sasuke ''It is me S'ke-chan'' Slowly walking to Sasuke she hugged him, Sasuke started to stiff but later he started to relax, they sat there in silence until he remembered something ''Himeka… What happened after you ran away and where was you all the time?'' he asked, Himeka only smiled sadly before she spoke ''To answer your first question I ran and hide myself '' She then thought back to that day...

- Flashback-

_Himeka kept running until she slammed into a man, thinking that it was one of the chunin's friends she hurried to get up and run again, before she could another step the person, who she slammed into, took a hold of her shoulder and made her look to his face._

_It turned out to be Ita-Ni-san, He knelled down so he could look her in the eyes, he then asked ''What happened Himeka, Why are you running''_

_He then looked at her and saw the blood on her shoulder and and the katana she had in her hand ''And what happened to your shoulder and why do you have a Kaftan?'' Thinking that she was safe she told him everything until she remembered S'ke-chan. _

_Taking Itachi's hand she tried to take him back to the forest ''Ita-Ni-san you have to go inside and help S'ke-chan. He is in Danger!'' She screamed, Itachi immediately understood and took a hold of her shoulder again, ''Himeka!'' He said in a stern voice to calm her down ''Listen to me, go to the Hokage and tell him about what happened and that the two chunin's looked like, and I will go in and get Sasuke, OK?'' Nodding she ran with all her might to the Hokage _

_- Hokage tower- _

_Running to the Hokage tower she slammed the door as hard as she could while screaming something about, 'chunin's, katana and monster' Hearing the word 'monster' Sarutobi immediately hurried to Himeka and took her on his lap._

_Himeka looked down on the floor, crying while worrying about S'ke-chan. Placing his hand on her chin he made her look him in the face before he asked in a worried voice '' What's wrong Himeka?'' Himeka then told the same story to the Hokage as she had told Ita-Ni-san_

_He kept listing until she stopped, he waited for her to calm down, when she finally calmed down she looked up and asked something ''Ano Ji-san?''_

_She looked down, biting on her lower lip'' I want to ask if you can help me… I don't want this to happen again. Can you help me get better?'' She looked away ''And a new identity? That way they can't trace down to S'ke-chan or Ita-Ni-San'' she asked_

_Himeka then looking down, thinking that he didn't want to help her, she then felt a hand on her chin again, she looked up and saw him nod._

_Himeka smiled, happy that she could trust him, before hugging him, when she suddenly remembered that she had to look total different than she looked now '' Ano Ji-san… do you know a jutsu or something that can make me look different?'' she asked looking up from the hug._

_Sarutobi smiled and nodded '' I will Hime-chan. But you need to learn about chakra and you can only learn that if you become a ninja'' Hearing this she screamed while smiling ''Then I would become a ninja, like Ji-san and Ita-Ni-san!'' Giving Himeka some books about chakra and hand seals he lightly pushed her out of the room before he looked at the paperwork 'is it just me or did it grew while Himeka was here?' never getting a answer he took his pen and started to do the paperwork if he wanted to sleep that day 'one day' he thought 'I will find a way to get rid of it'_

-Flashback done-

Smiling sadly she looked at Sasuke ''the answer to your other question is that I have been watching you all the time''

She looked up at the sun and saw that it had gotten late. Standing up she smiled ''Bye S'ke-chan'' She then tried to walk home but couldn't, something or _someone_ was holding on her hand.

Sasuke had take a hold of her hand, stopping her ''Tell me how you watch over me'' Himeka could only looked down sadly, _'it wouldn't hurt to give some hints' _'' I can only tell you that it is someone you know'' more didn't she say before she walked again

''Where are you going?'' Sasuke asked ''home'' was Himeka's only answering ''Come home with me Himeka, your room was left untouched, you can get the room again if you want…'' Sad that she couldn't get her old room again, she kept walking while waving her hand until she was gone

Sasuke looked sad, Himeka hadn't said how the person she was looked like. He then started to think about who it could be _'Could it be Naruto?'_

'_Nah he is to stupid to be Himeka'_


	2. Chapter 2

Himeka looked out of the window the next day and could stop thinking about Sasuke. About how he had looked when he saw her again.

She sighed before pulled the cover aside and standing up from her bed, she looked at the clock and saw that she only had a few minutes left, Himeka hurried to take her clothes on, brushed her teethes and her hair before she activated the seal on herself and ran to the academy, to know who her new sensei was.

Walking inside the classroom he looked around to see if Sasuke had come, Seeing him like normal he couldn't stop shaking his head in disappointment, here he had thought that he would at least try to talk to people to see if they were her, sighing softly he slowly walked to the seat beside Sasuke and placed his head on the table and started to lightly sleep.

Suddenly Naruto looked around, had people forgotten about the hug? _'I hope so_' He looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes _'looks like he forgot about it'_ He smiled _' maybe seeing me again after so long shocked him'_ He placed his head on the table again, 2 seconds and he were sleeping

Sasuke looked at Naruto and couldn't stop thinking about Himeka, and that Naruto kind of acted like her. He shruged before looked out, His eyes glazing over. He was thinking about how he could kill Itachi. Sasuke was thinking that until a 'bang!'came from the door. Hearing that he noticied that he had been daydream. It had also awakened the idiot (Naruto) out of his dream, Sighing he looked at Naruto out from the corner of his eyes. How would he react today?

After Naruto had been waked from his sleep, he started to grumble before looking to see who awakened him from his sleep. Seeing Sakura and Ino fighting again he sighed _'why oh why god? Why did i choose SAKURA? Why not Hinata?''_

Sakura started to look around _'Maybe she is looking for Sasuke'_ Naruto grumbled _'better start acting'_ HE sighed before plasting a smile on his face and waved to Sakura ''Sakura-chan!''

Sakura looked toward Naruto and saw Sasuke, She ran toward Naruto, ignoring Ino who was still looking, and was going to beat Naruto for 'Sitting beside Sasuke-kun'

At that moment Iruka walked in the classroom ''Sakura Sit down so we can begin'' he said immediatly, Sakura sighed and sat on closes chair and pouted '' alright kids, you all need to wait in the classroom, or outside until your new sensei comes, I will only give one last advice, remember this 'look underneath the underneath', after having said that he sat down and started to grade the papers.

-2 hours later-

After 2 longs hours the only team which was left was team 7.

Sasuke was sitting, with Sakura on his side, and wondering who Himeka was. Sakura was talking about whatever that came in her ming. Naruto sat on the chair closest to the door, bored, Until he got a genius idea. He giggled to himself before he walked to the tap and filled a bucket with water, after that he walked to the door, while he could feel Sasuke's and Sakura's stares on his back. He placed the bucket over the door, and then he went back to his seat while giggling. When he sat down he tried to look like he was bored, without succes.

10 minutes later they heard some footsteps coming to the door, Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke looked toward the door, trying to be silent. The door opened and the person that came in was suddenly dripping wet.

The man had silver hair and a lone black eye, the other was hidden by the headband and a mask covering from the nose and under, his uniform was the traditionaly jounin. he looked at them while the water still streamed from his head ''my first impression of you all is…. I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes'' then he was gone in a 'puff''. '_what a weirdo'_ Naruto thought and stood up o he to go to the roof.

Naruto sat between Sasuke and Sakura. The new sensei was in front of them, reading in his little orange book

A little innocent orange book, but for some reason, Naruto wanted to take the book, burn it, take the ashes and burn it again. He tried to remember where it was he had seen it_ 'Wait. haven't I seen that book in the section for the perverted books?'_ Naruto glared at they sensei, trying to burn a hole until Sakura, with her high voice, asked her new sensei something. This something was 'Who are you' which snapped they new sensei out of his reading. The jounin sighed before stuffing the book inside his bag.

'' Ok team we will start by introduction us selfs to each other'' he pointed at Sakura ''why don't you start cherry top'' Sakura looked around confused and asked '' Why don't you start sensei… so you can show us how to do…'' The new sensei sighed andscrathed the back of his head '' ok.. my name is Kakashi, to you Kakashi-sensei, or just plain Sensei. I don't want to tell you what I like and dislike… My hobbies are…something you don't need to know... and my dream for the future is none of your business…'' Sakura looked disappointed and whispered to Naruto and Sasuke ''all we got to know was his name…''


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi then turned toward Sakura and waited, after a few second she understood and started'' My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are...'' She stopped and looked at from the corner of her eyes at Sasuke,blushing all the while.

''My hobbies are...'' again she stopped, looked at Sasuke and blushed.

''And my dreams for the future.. ''again she stopped and looked at Sasuke with lust in her eyes. Sasuke shivers and started to lean toward Naruto, trying to get away from her.

Kakashi looked bored and hoped that she soon would finish, He noticed that she was still looking at Sasuke with lust in her eyes''and your dislikes?'' Sakura glared at Naruto and couldn't stop her hatefully coment ''Blonds!''

Naruto looked down, acting sad. While in his head he was happy that she didn't feel anything back. That pushed a load off his shoulder.

Kakashi nodded and turned toward Naruto ''your turn sunshine''

Naruto grumbled at the name, but then he calmed down and started his introducion, acting hyper '' My name is Uzumaki Naruto and don't forget it! My likes are many things! There is nothing i dislike! My hobbies is many things! And my dreams for the future is to save my precious person!'' He screamed, hopping that he didn't give anything away.

Kakashi stuck a finger in his ear, cringen at the ringing sound he had in his ear _' and i thought that Gai was loud...but... I wonder who his 'precious person' is...' _

Kakashi then turned to Sasuke and motioned for him to go '' your turn Emo-boy'' Sasuke fumed.

_''That can't be Himeka. He is to old to be her, and he is a jounin''_

Sasuke cleared his troat and folded his hands in front of him''My name is Uchiha Sasuke'' Naruto snorted and muttered lowly to himself ''as if we don't know that..''

Sasuke only glared at him _'theres no way that's Himeka, she is too nice and smart to be this idiot'_ ''I don't like anything, other than my lost sister. I dislike everything, Fangirls on the first place'' he glared at Sakura at the 'dislike' part '' My hobbies are to training, and my dream... is to kill _Him_ and find my sister''

Naruto sighed and looked away, he had seen the way Sasuke's eyes had softened and had been filled with sadness for a second. He looked away ashamed with himself. here he was, trying to save Sasuke from the village and still made him sad in the end.

Kakashi sighed to himself. '_great'_ he thought to himself with sarcasm

'_a fan-girl, a ''no-good'' boy and a emo-boy, could this get any better'_ he thought angrily, but he didn't show any of the feelings to the genins.

He took his orange book up from his pocket and stood up and leaned back, reading in his book ''Meet me at the training ground 12 the day after tomorrow at 6:00 am. Take everything you need with you, I'm going to test you guys to see if you are ready to be ninjas''

He was ready to leave when Naruto, stood up and yelled at him ''What?''

Kakashi sighed but that couldn't be seen because of his mask, instead he made the upside down 'u' eyes and told them about what could happen if they failed, that only 9 genins made it into a team and that the rest would be sendt back to the acadamy.

He then gave a two fingers salute, and then 'poof' he was gone.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, her eyes heart-shaped ''Sasuke-kun do you wanna-'' ''no''.

Sasuke then stood gracefully up but then stopped, remembering something. ''_If Himeka was a girl, wouldn't she have been in the same lessons as Sakura?'' _''Sakura'' Sakura immediatly was at attention, maybe he was, she gasped, going to ask her for a DATE?

''Do you know somebody by the name Himeka?'' Sakura could feel a nerve forming, and 'inner Sakura' was killing a trainings dummy where there was written 'Himeka' with blood red on.

She turned away and huffed ''I don't know anybody by that name Sasuke-kun, maybe you should give up on this 'Himeka' girl and go out with me?''She said hopefully

Sasuke sighed and was going to turn around when he heard Naruto say something.

''I know one by the name Himeka...'' Sasuke immediatly turned around and took a hold of Naruto's shoulder '' How and Where!''

Naruto looked away and grumbled about stupid themes and they mode-swings '' She didn't want me to tell you, you would get hurt and bla bla bla... don't remember most of it''

Sasuke sighed and let go, he turned around, took a few steps before he heard Naruto speak again ''but she told me to give you a message''

Narutothen said to Sasuke while looking away, like it didn't have anything to do with him ''hi S'ke-chan, I want you to watch out for your frinds and I will come to you one day''Naruto then jumped off the building, running home.

Sasuke looked after him, thought about Himeka's word and then walked home.

Both had forgotten Sakura, who still sat where she had since they started the introducion. She too stood and walked home, _'SHANARO! Tomorrow i'll get him to love me!' _She thought with fire in her eyes. People who looked at her were reminded of a green clad person.

-Next day at the uchiha manor -

Sasuke woke up and got up from the bed, yawning. he went to the the bathroom's door and opened it _'weird... why is the door so high up?_' he thought before shrugging it of.

He then took a bath, brushed his teeth and then he heard it, the voices. Voice who belonged to people who should be dead. Killed by _Him!_

He ran to the door, he was going to take a hold of the door handle when it opened by itself. There by the door frame stood his sister, not even looking a day older than the last time he saw her.

when the chunins had attacked her and then she had runned away. 

Sasuke threw away the things he held and immediatly hugged Himeka ''Hime-chan!''

He kept hugging her, crying on her shoulder. ''Ne ne S'ke-chan!'' She shouted, shocked ''Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare?'' It was then that Sasuke noticied that he looked young, had more baby fat. That the smell of his mothers cooking was in the air, everything was normal. Before Himeka had to run away and before Itachi killed the clan.

New tears started to flow from his eyes. He fell to his knees, still hugging her. Himeka went down with him, rubbing his back while telling that it wasn't a nightmare and that there wouldn't happen anything to him.

Sasuke then told her everything about his 'nightmare'

Himeka only sat listening to it all. Sometimes, Sasuke would have a hard time breathing and she would make him calm down. When he finally was done she took his hand and took him to the kitchen, they mother stood there making dinner.

The rest of the day went like this, Sasuke and Himeka had fun, playing together and training together.

Until they were so tired that they went to bed. But Sasuke, who still couldn't shake the _'nightmare'_ away, slept with Himeka, to make sure that she wouldn't dissapear from him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing up Himeka look down at the bed, the bed she hadn sleept in in years, with Sasuke by her side... _'So this is how it feels when they say 'You don't know it's there to it's gone'...'_

Sitting down by Sasuke's side, Himeka started to cares his hair, feeling how soft it was between her fingers, while letting her mind go down serveral paths, she giggled lightly to herself _'maybe that's why Kakashi-sensei's always late.. letting his mind wandere to different places, forgetting time' _ She sighed softly and lifted her hand, still feeling how his hair felt.

Himeka slowly stood up with trembling hands, she couldn't leave him here, not after seeing the raw hope in his eyes, the tears and his trembling form. She could feel the tears trying to come out. She rubbed hard trying to stop them but started to sniff _'I...I can't leave him here!' _Himeka looked at Sasuke's form and slowly leaned down to give him a peck at his cheek, a few tears slipped and rested softly on his cheek.

Himeka then whispered something into his ear before she was gone. Only the wind heard her words and carried it with itself

'_Goodbye...'_

It was morning, the sun shined down in to a single window. So it could wake the person who still sleeped there

Sasuke slowly stod up from the bed, there was something wrong, something was missing...

Suddenly he realised what it was. Himeka wasn't here, He hurried to stand up and ended on the floor, his feets was tangled in the sheet, his feet in the air and the torso and up on the floor. He untangled himself and stood up as fast as he could.

Sasuke ran to the mirror, thinking that he would see a younger version of himself than what he saw, he saw his 12 years old self, not the little boy who would beg his mom to lift him to see a parade, or the one trying to make his father proud, or the one asking his brother to train him...

His eyes widened, maybe it was only a dream, or maybe, he wished so much for this option, maybe she was still alive

Sasuke then looked down, there on the table layed a little innocent paper. He took it up and read it out aloud to himself.

_Dear S'ke-chan_

_I will lay some small messages for you from a dear friend of mine._

_Oh and i will always be there for you_

_Hime-chan_

Sasuke could feel a single, love tear run down his cheek, he ignored it so stare at the paper, a name passed from his lips

''_Hime-chan...''_

He them smiled '_Yesterday happened!' _ He left the room, taking his clothes on, folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

Next Day

Naruto stood in his apartment, eyes red from crying and troat raw from screaming. On her way home she has henged herself in to Naruto.

Naruto slowly stood up and took a step **''stop...''** He looked around, hearing a voice, after a few minutes he shrugged and started to go to the bathroom. **''It's unsealing itself...' **Again Naruto stopped and looked around ''Maybe i'm becoming crazy'' he mumbled aloud before going again **'' I can't hold it much longer...''**

This time Naruto ignored the voice and entered the bathroom, he washed his face and froze when he saw himself in the mirror, There, on the top of his head was two ears, two red fox ears. Immediatly he placed his hands in a handseal before there was a puff, after the smoke was gone, so was the ears

Suddenly he realised whos voice it was he heard. Naruto went into his room and sat on his bed. he placed his legs in the lotus possition and meditated

(In her mind, she is a girl)

When Himeka opened her eyes again she was in a forest, The leafs and grass were a emarald green, while the bark on the trees were a very dark brown, there were also many animals here, some small rabbits, a couple of deers, 2 bears and many birds

When she first time came here, it was a sewer, the water came all the way up to her ankles, and there was only one bid hall, with some doors on the sides, it was here she had meet one person who had been there all her life...

''**Yo Kit...''** Himeka turned around and looked worried at her friend, it was Kyuubi, the Almighty Kyuubi, but to her, he wasn't a demon, but a friend, almost a father-figure for her

''Hey Kyuu-kun.. What's wrong?'' She could feel the tears again, There was something wrong. She had never seen Kyuubi look so... so... Weak, there wasn't any other word she could could find to tell how he look at the moment

''**Something is wrong with the seal, i can't control it''** Kyuubi smiled slowly **''For some reason the seal is speeding up, you will get my power faster than expected'' **Kyuubi sat on his back paws and looked with soft eyes at Himeka

''What will happen with you?'' Himeka walked with slow steps to kyuubi and hugged one of his front paws, Kyuubi smiled and nussled her head with his snout **''I don't know about that yet, but i won't be able to control your henge form some time. So you have to be careful for some time''**

Himeka nodded and smiled up to him ''I will!'' Kyuubi then pushed her away before saying **''Now, you have to go, you have about 5 min before your test begins''**

Himeka's eyes widdened, she hurried up and started to run the way she had come from while ago screaming ''I gotta hurry!''

He opened his eyes in the real world and hurried to take his clothes on, brush his teeths and eating his food at the same time,he ran out the door and looked at the mirror, He looked normal right now, no ears or tails, the hair and eyes color were also the same as before

He then ran as fast as he could to the trainings ground, to most people he looked like a blur, while some ninjas could see who he was

''2 km more before i-'' more didn't he get to say before he bumped into Kakashi. He fell on his ass , rubbing his ass he screamed ''Hey watch were you are going!'' before seeing the clock ''Oh noo! I only got 2 minutes back!'' Standing up he ran again as fast as he could, with out saying sorry

Kakashi looked back and suddenly his eyes widdened, Naruto's eyes had been red, blood red. Like the fox, who was sealed in him _''Those red eyes... are the seal weakning?''_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ran to the meeting spot, waving his hand as mad. His eyes were clenched shut by the sun, which were shinning into his eyes, but it hid his red eyes. ''Ohayo Sakura-chan!'' he shouted happily and ignored the bastard to Sasuke '_sorry S'ke-chan.' _he thought sadly '_I have to do this...'_

As he neared the stream he looked down into it, seeing his reflection. His eyes widened as he noticed his _red _eyes '_Kyuu-kun!' _he shouted into his mind '_When did the henge around my eyes leave?' _he sounded panicked. It would be bad if people noticed, thinking that the _demon_ finally showed his true self **''I don't know Kit'' **Naruto could hear Kyuubi grumbling. **''It may be around the time you ran into that jounin.''** At these words Naruto panicked more, but tried to get his feeling under control, feeling Sakura and Sasuke's eyes on his back.

Sasuke looked coldly at Naruto's back '_Is Naruto Himeka's 'dear friend'?'_ he shook his head denyingly '_He__ can't be' _Sasuke then remembered the words Naruto had said, the day they introduced themselves. '_will__ talk with Naruto after training' _Sasuke nodded pleasantly at his own words and leaned back against the tree.

Naruto looked into the water and stared at his red eyes '_Ne Kyuu-kun' _He said softly '_How can I change them back to the blue without making a scene?' _He waited a few seconds for an answer, trying to think a way himself **''You could try to send some chakra to your eyes, it could... **_**Repair **_**the henge around the eyes'' **Naruto smiled and closed his eyes in concentration and ignored everything around him '_concentrate_._..concentrate...concentrate..' _He concentrated as hard as he could, so he wouldn't pour too much chakra to his eyes and be noticed. When he felt that it was enough, he stopped and looked into the river again and had to repress the shout of happiness '_I did it Kyuu-kun!'_

Naruto continued to look into the river, when he suddenly noticed something grey in the reflection '_What's that?' _he thought curiously and leaned forward '_it looks like ha-' _''Hi Sunshine!'' Naruto screamed like a little gi-man and jumped into the air. When he landed, he lost his balance and felt into the water.

When Naruto was the water, he looked up and saw that it were Kakashi-sensei. Naruto then got an idea, it was an idea he had gotten from watching Kakashi train...

Flashback – A few years back

_Naruto again from the mob again, the 5__th__ time this week, and it were only Wednesday!_

_Many hadn't know about Himeka having the Kyuubi, only her parents and the Hokage. But the secret had gone with the family's dead, and the Hokage had promised not to tell anybody. When they made her a new identity, Sarutobi, the Hokage, had taken the Kyuubi from Himeka's file and transferred it to 'Naruto's' file. But things had gone from the better to the worse._

_When a chunnin had been checking through the files, reading about the new students, he came across Naruto's file and read it._

_Furious at the thought of the 'Demon' in his class, he had planned to kill the demon and make it seem like an accident. That night, when the chunnin had gone home; he called his friend and told him. But what the chunnin didn't know was that a third person was listening to them._

_Soon a few people knew about it. When the Hokage got wind of this he made a law, No one was to talk about it, and it shouldn't reach the young ones ears._

_Naruto ran faster and reached a trainings ground, he looked behind him and ran into the covers of some bushed._

_He sat there, holding his breath and listened after them _'silence like a mouse' _he thought._

_''Where is he?'' ''I don't know!'' ''I think he went that way!'' ''Wait till I get my fingers on him...'' And many other threats were shouted or whispered, Naruto choose to ignore them instead._

_He continued to wait, long after they were gone '_10 minutes more..._'_

_When the 10 minutes were gone he stuck his head out, to check if anyone who was a danger to him were nearby. That was when he saw two men fight, or spar he noted to him._

_The first man he noticed was__... Green for a better word. He had a green jumpsuit that left nothing to the imagination but the private part, known as the clockwork or the jewels to many. He also had the normal jounin west he had seen on many of the older ninjas. His hair was black, shiny and cut bowl form, and his eyebrows were the most noticeable thing about him, they were as big as caterpillar!_

_''Yosh! Kakashi, as your eternal rival I will defeat you! And if I cannot do that, I will run around Konohagakure on my hands with a 1 ton rock on my back!'' Mr. Green guy, as Naruto had dubbed him, shouted before he blocked a kick and counter attacked with a heel drop_

_The other guy, named Kakashi, had the normal jounin uniform on, the only difference were his mask and his headband, which covered his left eye. And at last his grey hair which defied gravity._

_He watched them fight until Mr. Scarecrow got behind Mr. Green guy, his fingers in the 'tora' seal ''Hidden Konoha Style: 1000 Years of pain!'' He shouted and stuck his fingers, which were still in the tora seal, up Mr. Green guy's ass._

_Naruto tried to hold back the laugh, which was pushing its way up from his stomach, and succeeded. The succession at the hold back surprised him, as he normal would have ignored it and laughed until he couldn't breathe any more._

_Naruto looked up to the flying dot in the sky and watched as Mr. Green guy flew, holding his ass as many tears streamed down his cheeks. ''It was highly unyouthful Kakashi! But I will accept the defeat this time my youthful rival 40-41 to you my friend!'' He shouted before disappearing._

Flashback ends

_'Time to get revenge for Mr. Green guy' _Naruto thought gleefully and formed his fingers in the tora seal _'Hidden Konoha Style...' _He then swam up, pumping chakra to his legs to give him a boost in speed. As his head got over the water he screamed ''1000 Years of Pain!''

Kakashi's eyes widened as he heard those words '_How?...' _he thought before he went flying up.

Naruto feel to the ground, laughing to his stomach got cramps and even then he continued to laugh. **''I can't believe that you did that Kit..'' **Naruto felt him sweat drop in his mind and laughed harder. '_Me neither Kyuu-kun! But you have to be honest, his expression was priceless!'_ Kyuubi chuckled and shook his head ''**Whatever you say kit'' **

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped from where they stood, not believing what Naruto had just done. That's when an anger mark appeared on Sakura's head ''Na~Ru~To!'' She shouted as she neared him, rolling her sleeves up as she got near.

Naruto stopped laughing, his face slowly turned around to stare horror-struck at the made female. He could almost feel the new bruises which would come and could only mutter one word before hell broke loose, for him anyway .''Crap...''


	6. Chapter 6

Smoke was slowly rising from a heap of limps, black and blue bruises was covering the skin while the eyes swirled. Sakura stood in front of the remaining of what once was Naruto, dusting imaginary dust away from her dress. ''Waaah'' She stretched ''That helped a lot'' She said and smiled.

Sakura suddenly blushed and looked toward Sasuke ''Hey Sasuke, can w-''

''Hey Cherry-top!'' Sakura turned, and with a surprising strong kick, landed a hit between Kakashi's legs, and suddenly Kakashi could heard the angels sing _'Not again...' _Kakashi crumbled to the ground, holding his 'crying' babies. _'She surprisingly packs a punch for such a petite girl...' _Kakashi groaned and nursed his jewels _'For a second I thought I was hit by Tsunade-sama...' _

''Ahh! Kakashi-sensei!'' Sakura shouted in surprise ''I thought you were Naruto!'' Kakashi sweat dropped as he slowly stod up _'Do i even look like Naruto?'_

Kakashi coughed slightly into his fist and took a timer up from his pouch. He placed it on one of the tree logs and set the time.''You have until noon to get these'' He held some bells up and let them chime for a moment ''bells from me before the timer rings''

They stood ready and slowly Naruto smiled, not the normal kind of 'I'm happy' smile, but more the predator kind of smile suited for a Mitarashi Anko _'Want to crack another ball?'_

Kakashi shivered at the smile _'note to self: Don't make Naruto and Anko meet each other' _He though and stood at his place, took his hand in his pouch. Up from it there came a book.

''The training begins when I say go''

You could hear the wind blowing, the tree leaves rustling a bird or two flying over their heads saying ''Ahou, ahou''

Naruto looked from the corner of his eyes and tried to find a good hiding spot 'The trees would give a good cover, but you would be able to see my shadow. As there is still spots with light, it would be weird if there were a big spot of shadows' Naruto looked at the bushes 'Also a good hiding spot, but these leaves don't suddenly move and I would be noticeable if I hid there' Naruto closed his eyes and slowly crossed his arms and frowned slightly.

Naruto then realized something, his eyes widened 'If I act to smart than I really am Sasuke will notice and start wondering if I am Himeka, it will also make Kakashi-sensei ask some questions, as I am the 'dead-last''

Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto make all these faces and wondered the same _'Did his brain stop working?'_

Kakashi let the bells chime again and said in a bored tone ''1... 3 Go!''

Kakashi watched as they found a hiding place. Sasuke had taken to hide up in the more shadowed part of the three to his right, while Sakura had taken to hide on his left. He then tried to find Naruto '_He is better than I thought..._' Kakashi thought to himself.

Then he could hear someone giggling, as he looked around he saw an orange spot at the bushes. He like leaned forward to get a better look and saw... Naruto's butt.

There was total silence, unless you counted Naruto's _manly_ giggling as a noise. Kakashi sweat dropped and lowered his book in shock. This had been the worst way of hiding he had ever seen. _'I have understimated him..._' He sighed and then teleported behind Naruto.

''Katon...'' He whispered softly '' Karyuu Endan! (1)'' A stream of fire in the shape of a dragon came forth from Kakashi's mouth. But as he didn't want to badly hurt his 'students' he didn't put as much chakra as he normally would.

You could slowly hear the giggling stop. A few seconds went by before you could see a flying Naruto, his butt on fire.

_''Im NEVER going to do that EVER again'' __Naruto thought as he went flying__,__ as he landed, Naruto quickly stopped the fire on his butt. Naruto looked angry at Kakashi._

_Kakashi slowly raised his hand as if he were going to do it again '__Oh shit! He can do Katon with 1 hand!' __ Kakashi blinked and then Naruto was gone, leaving only a trail of fire leading to the forest __'I was only going to rub my nose' __ Kakashi thought and rubbed his nose._

_As Naruto ran, slower so he didn't burn the forst, he thought of Sasuke and Sakura __'Maybe I should try to ask them to work together with me' __ Naruto thought and tunred to the place he last saw Sakura __'Better start with her' _

_Naruto ran when he heard something, it sounded a lot like Sakura…_

_That's when he noticed a person running toward him, with pink hair, it was Sakura ''Sasukeisdead, Sasukeisdead, Sasukeisdead!'' She continued to shout as she passed him, not even noticing him._

_'Is Sasuke dead?'__ Naruto thought and stopped __**''Kit! Take it easy, or else the henge will disappear!'' **__'I don't care!, Sasuke may be dead if Sakura is crying while shouting it!' _

_Naruto tried to feel after Sasuke's chakra and found it, he ran toward it, not caring that there was nothing wrong. As he ran he felt the henge around him slowly disappear._

_When he passed the trees just before she entered the clearing, the henge disappeared, completely. _

_''Hi-Himeka?''_

-Author note!-

(1) Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Blast (Katon: Karyuu Endan)

A justu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth


	7. Chapter 7

Himeka stopped running the moment the words passed her brother's lips. She slowly moved her head, like the death was behind her, and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. _'S-shit this aren't good, must hurry up and find a excuse!' _she shouted inside her mind, feeling Kyuubi laugh at her _'Shut up! You could have warned me!'_

Kyuubi continued to chuckle. He sent an imagine with himself, where his tail was moving lazily behind him, smirking largely. How he smirked while in a fox form Himeka would never understand. **''I tried, ya ignored me Kit. I warned you, but you still took the leap.''** Kyuubi's laugh echoed in her head. **''Literally''**

Himeka stood still, forgetting that Sasuke was buried head deep in the earth, and rolled her eyes at Kyuubi. Now, how could she come out from this tiny mistake? She couldn't say that she was Naruto, which would be like shouting to everybody that she had Kyuubi in her tummy, and then mutter out loud how such a large fox demon could be in her tiny tummy.

Himeka then got an idea, a trick everybody always believed on. It was an very old trick in the book, but she needed it at that moment.

''Sasuke…'' She said slowly, her eyes serious as she sometimes glanced behind Sasuke. ''Ita-nii is behind you!'' She shouted as she pointed toward the small patch of trees.

And of course Sasuke believed her, turning his head as far as he could as he glanced behind him. ''Where?'' he shouted.

Himeka took this chance to jump back into the bushes, and changed back to 'Naruto'. He then ran into the clearing again and pointed to his right. ''Hey Sasuke-teme! Is that Himeka?'' He shouted in 'surprise'

Sasuke turned his head again and stared at Naruto. Surprise was visible in the obsidian eyes before the feeling turned to sadness and then to rage. ''Get me out from this moron! I have to catch Himeka!'' Sasuke shouted as he wiggled in the hole, like a baby that tried to crawl across the floor.

Naruto smirked largely, eyes almost closing in slits as he leaned forward, staring Sasuke in the face. ''So, the Last Uchiha has problems?'' He stopped for a moment and placed a finger to his chin. ''Wasn't this 'Himeka' your sister? If she was your sister, why are you then the last Uchiha?''

''As if you don't know! The villagers believe that she died, but I know, you too know, that she is alive!'' Sasuke growled out.

Both of them forgot about the test and Kakashi as they talked. Kakashi stood on a branch over them, face deep in his book as he listened to the conversation.

Naruto smirked again and turned around '' See you Sasuke-teme, I'm going to get the bells and give the other one to Sakura!'' Naruto shouted as he raised his fist in victory.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with rage in his eyes. Naruto only ignored this as he ran into the forest again, grimacing at the thought of being in love with Sakura. _'I've got to find a way to change my 'love' ' _Naruto stopped suddenly, realizing something. _'She could be useful for once…'_

_..._

im sry that i am late writing it, and that it is short -.-' i have taken a little ''vacation'', but i still hope ya like it :D


End file.
